03-Rencontre au Château
by Xoenime
Summary: Trosième récit de la vie de "mon autre moi" (voir profil) -Xoen
1. Part I

_A lire avant:_

_-Profile_

_-01 Arrivée_

_-02 Court passage à la Cité du Crépuscule_

* * *

03- Rencontre au Château

Sora me raconta ensuite ce qui s'est passé, après qu'il soit parti de la Cité, avec Yen Sid, Léon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Mulan/Ping, Mushu, la Bête, Belle, Hercule, Mégara et Phil. Et puis ils avaient pris la direction d'un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais bien connu de ses deux camarades.

- Tu sais Xœn, à ce moment je l'avais complétement oublié…

- …Pas elle…ou plutôt elle n'y arrivait pas…

Sora soupira.

- Hé… ce n'est pas de ta faute…les circonstances ne jouaient pas en sa faveur…

- Je sais, mais… ce jours-là…

* * *

Noémie n'avait pas grand choses à faire à son travail aujourd'hui, pour passer le temps elle s'amusait avec ces esprits les faisant passer chacun à la suite dans une de ses billes de verre.

Alors qu'un petit corbeau se matérialisa, les voyants du tableau de commande s'agitèrent, un vaisseau s'engageait dans la zone d'atterrissage. Enfin un peu d'action, elle envoya un signal à ces supérieurs, ramassa la bille de verre dont venait de s'échapper Métal, et attendit qu'il rentre dans le hangar.

Elle failli s'étrangler en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le vaisseau qu'elle avait réparé quelque mois auparavant. Elle descendit comme une furie sur la plateforme et ne vit pas Sora, Donald et Dingo descendre de l'engin et la regarder avec stupeur et incompréhension.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Quelle horreur ! Qui a os…

- Hé … On s'est déjà vu à la Cité du Crépuscule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- AIR !

De nul part sorti alors une hallebarde que Noémie pointa directement sur la gorge de Sora. Les deux autres sortirent alors aussi leurs armes, tandis que le jeune homme se contentait de fixer les yeux noirs de rage de son agresseur.

- C'est toi qui pilote ?

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- C'est TOI qui pilote ?!

- Oui, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle lui bondit dessus, le propulsant au sol et dirigea un coup violant vers son cou. Il para de justesse avec une étrange épée…

- Noémie ! s'écria une voix suraigu

- Arrête ! s'exclama une deuxième

Reprenant conscience, elle retira sa lame et recula. Tic et Tac apparurent alors sur la plateforme et se précipitèrent sur les trois compagnons.

- Sora ! Donald ! Dingo ! Vous êtes revenus !

- Le palais est danger !

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent alors Sora et Noémie à l'unisson

- La Reine Minnie veut vous voir tout de suite !

- Elle est dans la bibliothèque !

- Allons-y !

Ils partirent donc en direction des jardins et elle les devançait, étant plus près de la sortie qu'eux.

- Noémie, attend !

Tout le monde se retourna sur Tic.

- Ta place n'est pas là-bas. continua Tac

- Mais… je…

- Nous devons réparer leur vaisseau.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », ce sont les ordres.

- Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans toi.

Résignée, elle murmura « expulsion » et sa hallebarde disparue ne laissant dans sa main qu'un foulard gris parcouru d'étrange reflet. Elle repartit donc vers le vaisseau. En croissant Sora et les autres elle ne leurs accorda aucun regard, mais Sora lui, vit bien toute la détermination du sien et même la petite perle qui était apparu au coin de son œil.

Avec l'aide de Tic et de Tac, elle s'attaqua donc à l'entretient du vaisseau. Le réparer et lui apporter des améliorations l'aidaient à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Pourtant une fois terminé, il fallait absolument qu'elle voit ce qui se passé en haut.

- Je vais faire mon rapport à la reine.

- NON ! s'écrièrent les deux rongeurs.

- Et pourquoi, je fais toujours mon rapport à la reine.

- On a ordre de ne pas sortir d'ici.

- Pour notre sécurité.

Elle regarda ces deux amis et se leva. Elle savait qu'il fallait être rapide pour échapper aux deux écureuils car dans le maniement des instruments pour construire les vaisseaux Gummi ils étaient les meilleurs.

Une course effrénée s'engagea alors. Elle sautait et se baissait pour éviter les pinces et les mains articulées. Elle arriva dans une dernière esquive en haut des escaliers, jeta un regard à ces deux compères et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Elle en ressorti quelque minute plus tard en poussant les portes de toutes ces forces. L'entrée du hangar était dissimulée dans un buisson sculpté en forme de château située dans un des jardins du palais.

Elle fit trois pas et se figea. Devant elle venait d'apparaitre une étrange créature. Petite, des yeux jaunes globuleux, d'une consistance noire indescriptible et malgré son apparence inoffensive, Noémie savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Ces esprits s'étaient automatiquement positionnés en défense.

Très calmement elle prit son foulard à la main et chuchota « Eau ». L'esprit orange se détacha du groupe pour se fondre dans le tissu. Instantanément un sabre se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la bestiole qui semblait pour le moins instable.

Ce fut juste au moment où elle allait l'attaquer, qu'une seconde apparu et lui sauta dessus par le côté. Elle l'esquiva de justesse puis lui porta un coup fatal. La créature explosa et un cœur s'envola dans le ciel. Mais elle nu pas le temps de réfléchir d'autres bêtes étaient apparu.

Elle parcourut le jardin tout en combattant le plus possible de ces choses et referma sur elles la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du château.

- Ils sont vicieux ces trucs.

Mais à peine avait elle dit ça qu'elle sentie plusieurs présence apparaitre dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit une masse de créature dans les escaliers, décidément quelque chose ne tourné vraiment pas rond ici.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Reviews...?_


	2. Part II

- Vent…

L'esprit blanc vint se fondre dans le sabre, libérant l'orange et changeant l'aspect de l'arme. Deux revolvers prirent place dans les mains de Noémie et celle-ci commença à tirer. A chaque touche c'était la même chose, la créature explosait et un cœur s'échappait.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle terrassait une bête, une nouvelle venait la remplacer. Après s'être débarrassé d'une trentaine d'ennemis, elle était devenue vraiment inquiète pour la reine et décida de changé de stratégie. Elle invoqua Obscurité qui, une fois que la luminescence jaune eu remplacé la précédente, les armes de tire se transformèrent en un bouclier transparent. Elle lui fit prendre sa taille maximale et fonça dans le tas. Les bestioles, propulsées au loin, explosaient avant de toucher le sol mais d'autre venaient toujours plus nombreuses.

Une fois monté l'escalier, elle sut tout de suite que la reine ne se trouverait pas à la bibliothèque au fond du couloir, mais plutôt dans la salle du trône dont la porte, qui était tout le temps close, était cette fois-ci ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et la traversa de la même manière.

Arrivé devant le trône, elle se retrouva face à un passage secret qui descendait sous terre. Guidé par son instinct elle s'y précipita. Elle arriva dans une grande salle remplie de ronces énormes ou se trouvait en son centre une pierre aussi lumineuse qu'imposante par sa taille. Une grande porte argentée s'y trouvait aussi, ainsi que la Reine et un vieil homme étrangement vêtu de bleu.

- Majesté, vous n'avez rien ? demanda Noémie en se précipitant sur elle.

- Non, je vais bien. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- …j'ai désobéit aux ordres. Je suis désolée votre Altesse.

- Passons, au vu de ton caractère, j'étais sure que tu ne pourrais pas rester en place.

- Majesté, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- … Maléfique veut s'emparer du palais, c'est à cause d'elle qu'il y a toutes ces ronces et ces Sans-Cœurs… Mais grâce à Merlin le problème devrait bientôt être réglé.

- Je l'espère, car voyez-vous jeune fille, cette porte et un portail qui mène à la source de ce mal. Et le porteur de la Keyblade doit absolument verrouiller la porte jumelle à celle-ci pour nous sauver.

- Vous voulez dire que le porteur de la Keyblade est ici ! s'exclama Noémie, en faisant nullement le rapprochement avec Sora.

- Oui et je souhaite sincèrement qu'ils ne se perdent pas des leurs illusions et qu'ils ne feront pas quelque choses d'inconsidéré…

- Majesté, puis-je vous demander où nous sommes exactement.

- Nous sommes dans le hall de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière, le joyau sacré et protecteur du château. C'est grâce à lui que la paix et l'harmonie règnent ici. S'il disparaissait, ce monde serait lui aussi envahit par les ténèbres et la sécurité des habitants serait misse en péril…

- Mais alors, les créatures que j'ai croisé en venant ici…

- Eh bien oui mon enfant, la pierre s'affaiblie. Et Maléfique en a profité pour envoyer ses Sans-Cœurs. Et c'est par le même procédé que cette salle a été envahie…

- …

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et à garder espoir. déclara alors la reine.

Noémie tournait en rond depuis des heures. La Reine avait refusé de la laisser partir. Tic et Tac avaient réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la salle de la Pierre, et elle avait subi un sermon de leurs parts avant que la Reine n'intervienne. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la fureur des écureuils pouvait atteindre ce stade, c'en était presque effrayant. Elle était donc restée assise dans son coin rongeant son frein, quand d'un coup une explosion déclencha une pluie d'éclats lumineux.

- Les ronces ont disparu ! s'exclama la Reine Minnie

- Saperlotte ! Les garçons ont accomplis leur mission ! s'écria Merlin

- Hourra ! Ça mérite une bonne assiette de glands ! dirent en même temps Tic et Tac

Noémie se releva et s'avança vers le petit groupe, au moment où le portail s'ouvrit en grand. Donald fut projeté par l'ouverture alors que Sora et Dingo la franchirent en marchant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fit tilt. Le porteur de la Keyblade et Sora ne faisait qu'un.

- Bienvenue mes amis ! Grace à votre courage, le château est indemne et à nouveau protégé. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait. déclara solennellement sa Majesté.

- Bien, mes enfants. J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait d'imprudent quand vous étiez là-bas. questionna Merlin.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Donald, alors que ses deux acolytes riaient dans son dos. Daisy, s'écria-t-il et tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait la première suivante de la Reine. Daisy, je suis rentré.

- C'est qui ? demanda Sora à Noémie qui c'était rapprochée de lui.

- Daisy est la petite fiancée de Donald.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle resta silencieuse. Tout le monde regardait la dispute entre les deux amants. Finalement elle se jeta à l'eau.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

- Oublie ! L'essentiel maintenant, c'est que le château soit en sécurité.

- Sora…tu es donc le porteur de la clef ?

- Oui pourquoi ? demande-t-il, sec.

- Je l'ignorai… la première fois qu'on s'est vu je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. répondit-elle honteuse

- Au fait tu ne devrais pas être à la Cité du Crépuscule ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je travaille, je suis ingénieur Gummi.

- Vraiment ? dit-il mi- ironique, mi- surprit.

A nouveau elle ne répondit rien, trop soucieuse.

- Regarder ! s'extasia la Reine

La pierre brilla d'une intensité nouvelle et l'étrange épée de Sora apparu. La Keyblade. L'épée en forme de clef. Un éclair de lumière puis tout revint à la normal.

- Daisy, on a encore besoin de Donald un petit moment. annonça Sora.

- C'est quoi « un petit moment » ?

- Euh et bien…

- Je rentrerai très vite Daisy ! la rassura Donald

- Une dernière chose Sora, commença la Reine, avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai que Noémie vous accompagne.

- Quoi ! S'écrièrent les deux concernés.

- C'est hors de question ! continua Sora

- Je ne veux pas aller avec eux !

Une drôle de scène de déroula alors. Tandis que Donald tirait l'une des oreilles de Sora, Noémie se retrouvait à genoux, la tête vers le sol sous les coups de Tic et Tac.

- Un peu de respect devant sa Majesté !

- On ne discute pas les ordres !

- D'accord !

- Très bien !

Les deux se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Puis Sora se releva.

- Bon, aller, on y va ! S'il vous plaît dites au roi que nous sommes toujours à sa recherche.

- Ce sera fait ! répondit la Reine

- A bientôt ! crièrent les deux voix de crécelle

- Soyez prudents ! conseilla Merlin

Les quatre se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, Noémie un peu en retrait. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Arrivé à la salle de machine, elle se précipita dans la cabine. Elle utilisa les mains mécaniques pour apporter une dernière modification au vaisseau. Elle redescendit sur la plateforme et vérifia les ajustements.

- C'est bon on peut y aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai remplacé la cabine de pilotage comète par une météore. En gros au lieu d'avoir trois place, il en a quatre modulable, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut enlever un siège à tout moment.

- Ok, aller c'est parti…

- Attend, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser conduire ! Après l'état dans lequel tu me la ramener… Je vais te montrer ce que vaut un vrai pilote !

* * *

_A suivre..._

_04- Devenir pirate_

_Reviews...? _


End file.
